big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dome and the Big Escape
Dome and the Big Escape (Originally The Lone Stranger) is the 31st episode of ShapeTales. It is a retelling story of Moses from the Book of Exodus, a parody to The Lone Ranger, as well as a sequel to The Ballot of Miss Georgia. Plot On the countertop, Alvin and Jimmy had letters. One of them came from Carlsbad, New Mexico and the other from Brentwood, Tennessee about directions Dome and the Big Escape tells the story of Moses, or Dome for short (Alvin The Triangle), a cowboy living a privileged life while his relatives dug the Grand Canyon as slaves. Dome stands up to the rectangle mayor (Mr. Rectangle) for his family, and then fearing for his safety, Dome escapes to the hills and marries a Native American he meets named Sally (Petunia Triangle). Some years later, Dome returns to the City along with his brother Aaron (Feat) and tells the rectangle mayor to "let my people go." The mayor rejects his demands, and trouble ensues (such as rivers turning into tomato juice, prairie dogs of golf, grasshoppers eating Mayor Rectangle's lunch, cattle falling dead, pink pimples, twisters and the first-born babies being taken by the river). Dome ultimately frees his relatives and they leave the city to find their own place to live. Unfortunately, the mayor's sheriff Wyatt (Mr. Rick) saw Dome take off his mask and the Mayor commanded a posse to be made to chase after Dome. The group reach Dead Valley where they realize that the Mayor and his posse are after him. Dome used Silver to make it snow over the valley. After the group crossed Death Valley, the Mayor and his posse ended up stranded in the middle of the valley when it stopped snowing and all the snow melt leaving them to bounce like peas in a pan. It is unknown what happens to them afterwards. Fun Facts Trivia * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** Originally, this episode was going to be titled "The Lone Stranger". However, they changed it because young viewers won't get the joke. (See Real World References) ** For a while, Brian and Phil were brainstorming ideas for the story of Moses. They decided to make it as a sequel to Miss Georgia since the story of Moses took place after Joseph's death. ** The songs Moe was going to sing when he fell in the well were "The Happy Wanderer" and "Kumbaya", but they weren't public domain yet. ** The rectangle with Jean Claude was going to be a different one voiced by Brain Roberts, but decided to change as he thought it'll be better as Phillipe. ** Mike Vischer designed Wyatt a machine gun that can shoot dodgeballs, but scrapped as it would've been too difficult to built. * On several TV broadcasts, this episode was split into two parts. Remarks * Because this episode was filmed in 4:3, the Blu-ray release was cropped to 16:9. * After the mayor asked who that masked man is, the wanted poster is smaller than unusual. Brian states it was smaller because Wyatt is in that spot, and was suppose to be where the mayor suppose to be. * Jimmy stating the story of Dome reminded him of Moses is somewhat odd, considering he saw the Shapez in the Sink song earlier and it was based on the true Egyptian Moses story. He even states to stick it in the Western style. * The credits state that it released in 2006, but it didn't release until March 2007. Though this is likely when it was completed. Goofs * When Aaron says "And he's got a possy!", Dome regains his mask, but it's off again in the next shot when he puts it back on and jumps off Zippy. * One zucchini jumps up and down without his teeth. * While the mayor and his possy jump up and down on Death Valley, they vanish right before Dome is then met with Sally and Gherkin and Sally's parents. * When Dome kisses Sally, Sally points a different direction. * Sally gains teeth in one shot after she kisses Dome. Inside References * This is the second time Jimmy and Alvin had read more than one letter to answer. * The tornado used to devastate Dodgeball City is similar to the one from the fifth 3-2-1 Walruses episode. Brian confirmed in the commentary he wanted to be like that since he liked that effect. Real World References * The name "Lone Stranger" is a play on words of "The Lone Ranger", a masked cowboy who fights outlaws in the old west. * The song Dome was singing when he was inside the well is "Home on the Range".